


Captain Conundrum

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Fire, Gen, Hurt, Rescue, Trapped, ill, injured, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: Captain Stanley is not acting like himself. Johnny, Roy and Chet want to find out why and help their captain and friend. But Captain Stanley's bad day only gets worse he gets sick and the station responds to a raging fire!





	Captain Conundrum

"Hey Johnny, how was your weekend off?" Roy entered the locker room and addressed his partner who had already changed into his work uniform.

"Not bad. Spent some time at the beach and enjoyed the sun. How about you?" Johnny was tying his shoes as he answered.

"I just stayed home and helped the kids with their schoolwork."

"You always were a daredevil." Johnny replied sarcastically.

"Funny." Roy had begun changing into his own uniform. "Wait until you have a family, then let's see how much of a daredevil you are on the weekends."

Chet Kelley abruptly pushed the locker room door open, slipped inside the room and pressed his back against the brick wall like he was trying to hide. Roy and Johnny exchanged silent glances of confusion. Chet straightened the collar on his uniform shirt before strolling over to his own locker in a forced nonchalant manner, he didn't even acknowledge Johnny or Roy as he crossed the room.

An evil grin came appeared on Johnny's face. "Chet?" He asked in a mischievous tone.

"Yeah?" Chet was busily rummaging through his locker looking for nothing.

"What are you doing?"

He answered begrudgingly "What does it look like I'm doing?" He kept his eyes on his locker.

Roy joined in on the conversation. "It looks like you're trying to avoid something."

"Or..." Johnny chimed back in. "Someone."

Chet quickly looked over at Johnny and Roy who were watching him with great interest. He silently turned back to his locker in an attempt to ignore his jovial colleagues.

Johnny continued. "C'mon, what did you do?"

"Nothing." Chet answered quickly and sincerely.

"Nothing huh?" Johnny obviously didn't believe him.

"Nothing." Chet repeated.

"Then why do you look so guilty?"

"It's not-" Chet paused and took a deep breath to keep himself from sounding too defensive. "I'm not feeling guilty. Just..." He trailed off.

"Just what?" Now Johnny was really curious.

"I just don't know why Cap snapped at me."

Roy had finished changing into his uniform and was tying his own shoes as he replied. "He snapped at you?" He sounded just as unconvinced as Johnny of Chet's innocence.

"Yeah. And I don't know why." Chet still sounded sincere, and a little hurt.

Johnny and Roy again exchanged skeptical glances before Johnny asked his next question. "You don't know _why_?"

"Nope."

"Level with us Chet, what did you do?" Johnny didn't buy Chet's innocence one bit.

"Nothing! I swear!"

Roy sat down on the bench next to Johnny. "Chet, you know the Captain just as well as we do. He doesn't just snap at people for no reason."

"I know! That's why I'm so confused."

"Were you late this morning?"

"No."

"Did you get caught setting up another prank?"

"No. And that's 'The Phantom's' hobby anyway."

Roy just laughed as Johnny continued the line of questioning. "Did you say something you shouldn't have?"

"Since when is _'Hi, Cap_.' taboo?"

Johnny couldn't help but grin. "Are you serious? That's all you said?"

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?"

Roy answered coolly. "Because Chet, the last time Cap overreacted to a simple greeting was when Chief McConnike was due for a visit. Remember?"

Chet looked at Johnny and Roy with a moment of 'eureka' flashing in his blue eyes. "Hey yeah! That's right! He was on edge the whole shift..."

"There you go, mystery solved. Just stay on his good side and keep 'The Phantom' out of the station for the rest of the day, and everything will be just fine."

"Right. You're absolutely right Roy." Chet seemed genuinely relieved.

Just then Mike Stoker opened the locker room door and stepped inside. "Hey guys, it's time for roll call." He cautiously glanced over his shoulder back into the bay before adding a word of caution to his colleagues. "And uh, you better move it. Cap's wound a little tight today."

"So we've heard." Johnny glanced at Chet sheepishly.

The three men left the locker room and stood in line in the bay. Mike and Marco Lopez were already waiting, and both men looked like they were afraid to move a muscle.

Captain Hank Stanley exited his office with a clipboard in his hand. He looked at his men with what could only be described as 'annoyance' in his gaze. Looking back down at the clipboard he began informing his crew of the day's events ahead.

"Yesterday 'C Shift' finished checking the hydrants in our area, so we can cross that off our list..."

Johnny and Roy both couldn't help but notice that their Captain looked a little pale and seemed to be moving a little slower than usual as he paced back and forth in front of his men.

Stanley continued. "What we have to do today is-"

The Klaxon's suddenly sounded off noisily through the station. _'Squad 51; woman trapped: 852 Elm Street, 852 Elm Street. Time-out: 07:54'_

As dispatch informed the station of the call, Roy opened the bay doors and had slid into the Squad's driver seat while Johnny wrote down the address and acknowledged the call. "Squad 51: KMG-3-6-5." He handed the slip of paper to Roy through the window and took his place next to Roy in the Squad.

As the Squad drove away from the Station, gaining 'safe distance' Johnny asked the obvious question to his partner. "Did Cap seem a little... 'off' to you?"

"A little 'off'? I was going to ask you if he looked sick!" Roy had the exact same question on his mind.

"You noticed too, huh?"

"Yup."

"Think it's serious?"

"I'm not sure. For all we know he just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Yeah, true. I guess we'll find out sooner or later."

"Hopefully before Chet ends up hiding on the roof or something."  

"You say that like it would be a bad thing!" Johnny teased.

* * *

 

"Now... I can understand somebody getting trapped _under_ a bookshelf or even getting trapped _on top_ of a bookshelf... But how do you get trapped _behind_ a bookshelf?" Johnny was still trying to figure out the origins of their most recent unorthodox call.

"Maybe she was trying to slide the bookshelf back against the wall and she... Uh..." Roy was also trying to find a logical explanation for their call as he drove the squad back the station.

"What? 'Uh' what?" Johnny was really determined to understand how a grown woman traps herself behind a piece of her own furniture.

"Maybe she... Forgot to move?"

"How do you _forget to move_?"

"I don't know. And I'm fairly certain that I don't _want_ to know. But what I do know is she's lucky her telephone was so close."

"Yeah, otherwise she'd have been stuck for hours."

"Or days."

Johnny grimaced at the idea of being trapped alone for days on end. He decided it was time to change the subject. "Think Cap will be in a better mood?"

"I don't know. I just hope that Chet hasn't said or done anything while we were gone."

"Yeah." He chuckled a little. "Wouldn't want to miss the show, would we? Maybe he will be hiding out on the roof!"

Roy just glanced at his partner and shook his head with good humor. "Guess we'll find out soon enough." The squad had returned to the station and Roy was backing the vehicle into the opened garage of the bay.

The duo exited the squad and were immediately addressed by Marco as they walked into the kitchen.

"Roy, Johnny, you need to do something about the Captain!"

"Us?" Johnny was quickly on his guard. "Why us?"

"Because we've already tried talking to him, but he won't listen! Not even to Mike."

Roy asked the obvious question. "What makes you think we'll be able to do anything?"

Before Marco could answer Chet rushed into the kitchen and grabbed ahold of Johnny's arm. "John, you have to help me out here pal."

Now Johnny and Roy were very confused by the behavior of their colleagues. Roy continued. "Now what did you do Chet?"

"I just asked Cap if he wanted some coffee and he told me to buzz off!"

Johnny grinned a little. "He did not!"

"YES... He did!" Chet defended his statement. "I don't know why but he has it out for me today!"

"Okay, okay." Johnny was actually starting to feel a little sorry for Chet. "We'll go see what's going on. Just stay here and stay quiet."

Johnny and Roy exchanged skeptical glances as they left the kitchen and stood outside the office of their captain. Roy knocked on the opened door. "Hey Cap, can we come in?"

Captain Hank Stanley had been leaning forward in his chair, his eyes glued on several documents resting on his desk. He looked pale and seemed to be sweating. When he looked up from his desk to look at Roy both medics could see his eyes were a little bloodshot. "Sure. What do you need?" He tried to speak with a normal tone but it was evident that he was trying to hold back his temper.

Before either of them had a chance to walk into the office Johnny blurted out the next obvious question. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Gage."

That sentence alone sent up a red flag. Cap never called Johnny 'Gage' unless Johnny was in trouble. Johnny looked at Roy who easily took the hint that it was his turn to ask the next question.

"Cap, we don't want to pry, but we have to know. What's bothering you?"

Hank tried to lean back in his chair but quickly resumed leaning forward. He propped his elbows on his knees and rested his forehead against his hands. He closed his eyes tightly as if he were in uncomfortable pain. "It's nothing. Really."

"I don't think so."

"Roy, if I were-" He suddenly winced and let out an aggravated sigh.

Johnny spoke up. "You're sick, aren't you?"

Hank finally admitted he wasn't feeling well. "Maybe. But I'm only a little sick. Nothing to worry about."

"Let us examine you."

"No. It's no big deal, I just-"

Before Hank could finish his sentence the Klaxon's blared. ' _Station 51: Car accident at the corner of West Main and Palmer. West Main and Palmer. Time-out: 08:44_.'

Hank stood up slowly and motioned for his paramedics to head into the bay. Mike had written down the address and acknowledged dispatch. When Roy entered the bay Mike handed him the small paper wit the address, then climbed into the cab of the engine. The squad pulled away from the station with the engine, 'Big Red', following.

Johnny checked the small map that was kept in the glove compartment. "That's right on the edge of our district. Going to be a long drive."

"Yeah."

"Think Cap will be okay?"

Roy sighed a little. "I hope so. I get the feeling that today is going to be a _long_ day."

* * *

 

The Squad and Engine pulled alongside the two vehicle car accident, parking on the opposite side of the street. Broken glass, twisted metal debris and oil spilled across the pavement, while the distinct stench of gasoline filled the air. Two men, both looking disheveled and slightly intoxicated, were sitting on the curb with two police officer's at their backs.

Roy and Johnny exited the squad and approached the two men assuming they were victims of the accident. One of the officer's saw the duo walking over and he stepped off the curb to inform the medics of the situation.

"Don't worry about them. They walked away without a damn scratch."

"You're kidding." Roy sounded absolutely bewildered. He couldn't help but look back over his shoulder at the crumples twisted mess of steel in the center of the road.

"Nope." The officer continued. "Apparently these two weren't even IN the cars!"

"What? Then how did..."

"Well, apparently these two have been drinking since last night and they got in a heated debate over who had the better car. And these two geniuses decided to let their cars duel in the street to determine the better car."

Johnny had to get his two-cents in. "They dueled their cars... Without actually driving them?"

"Yeah, they put bricks on the accelerators and let their cars fly. After the crash they tried to tear each other apart because they blame one another for their wrecked vehicles."

Johnny and Roy just exchanged glances of irritation and disbelief. Both men thanked the officer for his recap on the situation before returning to their squad.

"Man..." Johnny sounded so defeated at the stupidity of those two drunks. "I can't believe we had to drive all they way out here for a 'drunken joust'."

"You think we're upset, just imagine how Cap's gonna feel when he hears about this."

The engine crew was hosing the oil and gasoline down the street. Captain Hank Stanley was hanging back from the scene near the engine knowing that his crew had it handled, and there was no immediate danger.

Johnny casually walked toward the squad while Roy continued on his way to the engine. Hank saw Roy from the corner of his eye and addressed the approaching medic. "Roy, how're those guys doing?"

"Believe it or not Cap, they're not hurt."

"What? How?"

"Well, as it turns out they weren't even in the cars when they crashed."

Hank rubbed at his eyes with his hands, he looked paler and seemed exhausted. "Let me guess. They're both drunk."

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Okay, let's-" He suddenly paused and gritted his teeth as if he were suddenly in great pain.

"Cap? Are you alright?" Roy put his hand on his captain's shoulder.

"Yeah..." He lied.

"Cap, what's going on? Are you hurt?" Roy was trained all too well with invaluable real world experience, he saw right through his captain's lie.

"I don't... I don't know what's going on." The pain had finally let up enough that he could continue to speak.

"Come over to the squad."

"I'll be fine Roy."

"Cap, let me ask you a question. If you saw any of us acting the same way that you are right now; would you take us at our word, or would have us get checked out?"

"Alright, you win."

Reluctantly, Hank allowed Roy to 'escort' him to the squad. Johnny was sitting in the cab of the squad making notes about the accident when he noticed both Roy and their captain walking over. Hank was walking at a slower pace than usual, almost limping. Roy was keeping himself just behind Hank in case he passed out.

Johnny instinctively questioned his partner. "Roy?"

"Cap wants us to check him over." Roy didn't want to admit that he had to talk his captain into the exam.

"What's the problem Cap?"

"It's nothing."

Johnny grinned. "Well if it was nothing you wouldn't be asking the two best paramedics in the county for help, would you?"

Hank tried to play along with good humor as he sat on the bumper of the squad. "Brice is here?"

"Hey..." Johnny began pulling Hank's unfastened turnout coat from his weak arms, Johnny felt intense heat radiating from Hank's body. "Be nice or we'll use the 'big' needle."

With the coat aside Roy took ahold of his captain's wrist and began taking hiss pulse. Roy also felt the intense heat coming off his captain's skin. "Cap, are you hot?"

"Not really."

Johnny took the cue and put the back of his hand against his captain's forehead. "You're warm. Have you been feeling ill recently?"

"No, I haven't been feeling sick. But I have been tired as all hell for the past few days."

Roy asked the next question as he wrapped the B.P. cuff around Hank's bicep. "Did you hurt yourself? You seem to be limping a little."

"I don't think I did. Well, occasionally my side starts hurting. Kinda like I ran a marathon or something."

At this revelation Johnny and Roy glanced at each other with growing concern. "Which side?"

"Here, my right side."

Now they were both certain that their diagnosis was correct. Johnny proceeded to unload the bio-phone from the squad's rear compartment while Roy gently put his hand on Hank's lower right side. Roy didn't have to apply much pressure in order to get a pained response from his captain, as well as a diagnostic confirmation.

Roy retracted his grip. "Cap, we think we know what maybe wrong with you."

Hank was trying to endure another wave of pain as he spoke. "Yeah, what's that Roy?"

Sitting on the bumper next to Stanley, Roy answered his captain with a flat tone. "Cap, are you familiar with appendicitis?"

"Appendicitis? Are you sure about that, Roy?" Hank was still sitting on the bumper of the squad, his hand pressed against his aching side as he spoke.

"I'm pretty sure. Johnny's on the line to Rampart and they'll let us know if you need to have it removed."

"What? No, I can't have surgery. I'll be fine after a day or two."

"Cap don't worry about it. You need to have the proper treatment and Rampart has the best. I don't think this will clear up by itself after a few days."

Johnny clicked off the bio-phone and returned to Roy's side. "Roy, Rampart thinks that we're right, and Dr. Brackett wants to see him. Now."

Hank tried to argue. "Not now, a little later."

"Cap I reported your vitals and both Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early agree that you need to be examined."

"Why now?"

"Well, they think your appendix may be close to bursting."

"'Bursting'? How often does that happen?"

Roy chimed back in. "Often enough."

Realizing that with both of his medics urging him to go to the hospital, and having a check-up request from multiple doctors, Hank submitted to the request knowing he'd never win the argument. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

By this time the engine crew had finished washing down the two crashed vehicles and had begun replacing their equipment onto the engine, Mike noticed Hank sitting on the squad with Johnny and Roy hovering over him. Curiosity piqued he approached his captain.

"Everything okay, Cap?"

"Yeah. Listen Mike, I've been requested to check in with Rampart, so go ahead and call everything for me, will ya' pal?"

"Sure Cap. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay." Mike returned to the engine and called in the situation to dispatch.

Johnny offered a helping hand to his ill captain. "Let's get going."

Hank politely accepted Johnny's hand and stood up slowly and painfully. "Right."

The two medics and their captain climbed into the squad and prepared to disembark to Rampart. As usual Roy drove with Johnny in the passenger seat, this time however, there was a third occupant in the middle who was not a paramedic trainee. It was their own captain.

Being so near the edge of their district meant an uncomfortably long drive to the hospital. Johnny was concerned about their captain. The last time he had been a patient under their care was when he had been electrocuted by a downed power line. Fortunately he recovered quickly with no after effects, but the fact that it happened at all was still a bleak moment during their time at Station 51.

"How're you feeling Cap?" Johnny was visually assessing his captain.

"I'm alright. My side is really starting to bother me though."

"How strong is the pain?"

"Pretty strong."

"On a scale of 1 to 10?"

"Uh, probably an 8."

When Roy heard the amount of pain that his captain was experiencing his instincts as a medic told him that his captain's condition was deteriorating. He glanced down at his watch and estimated they were about 20 minutes away from Rampart.

Johnny could see that Hank's pallor was becoming paler by the second and he was beginning to sweat more. He decided to take Hank's pulse again, Johnny pressed his fingers against his captain's wrist and started counting: rapid. "Roy, how much longer?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes." Roy wanted to lessen the time difference a little as means to put his captain's mind at ease.

As the seconds ticked away painfully slow Hank felt progressively worse. He was still holding his inflamed side as he began to lean forward as if he was trying to curl into a ball.

Roy grabbed onto Hank's shoulder. "Hang on Cap, we're almost there."

"I feel horrible..." Stanley's voice sounded pitiful.

"Rampart will take care of it, just a few minutes longer."

Roy's words did little to comfort Hank. He was trying to mask the pain he was in, not out of pride, but out of empathy. Hank had seen Johnny and Roy torn up when a patient suddenly went sour. It was even worse when the patient was a friend or family member. Even though it seemed cliché, Hank honestly felt as though the station was a family and he didn't want to worry his honorary brothers.

Hank began to mutter, his words almost slurred. "I don't, I don't think I should..."

"Cap?" Johnny pressed his hand against his captain's forehead again. "Cap, are you still with us?"

He didn't answer, he only looked up with red feverish eyes at his younger medic.

"Roy, he's burning up. We need to move."

"Right." Roy flipped on the lights and siren of the squad and increased speed. Grabbing the radio he updated dispatch and had them relay the update to Rampart on his behalf. "Hang on Cap, we're going to help you get through this."

* * *

 

Dixie McCall, head nurse of Rampart General, had gotten word of Captain Stanley's worsening condition from the base station's line to dispatch. She promptly headed into Dr. Kelley Brackett's office to pass along the updated information. Dixie quickly knocked on the closed door before entering anyway without waiting for permission.

"Kel?" She leaned into his office, her hand on the handle of the ajar door.

"Yes Dix?" Dr. Brackett was sitting at his desk with a patient file in front of him.

"Just received word on Captain Stanley."

He looked up at her concerned. "Anything wrong?"

"According to dispatch his condition is getting worse." As a veteran nurse she was able to conceal her concern flawlessly while she spoke.

"How far out?"

"Approximately fifteen minutes."

"Have treatment room 1 ready. If he really does have appendicitis with his condition rapidly deteriorating, I'm worried that his appendix will rupture soon."

"Right. I'll have everything ready to go."

"Thanks Dix. Also, let Joe know, I may need his hands."

"Already done."

* * *

 

Johnny was trying to check Hank's eyes but his ill captain couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to get a proper look. "Cap? Talk to me."

Hank was trapped in a fever-induced delirium, he couldn't answer his medic. He couldn't even understand what his medic was even asking him.

"Johnny?" Roy was getting worried.

"He's not responding to my questions."

Roy quickly took in their location as the squad sped down the relatively busy street. "About 10 minutes out..."

"I hope he'll-" Johnny swiftly pressed his arm against Hank's chest to push his captain back against his seat as the high degree of the fever finally caused him to pass out. Thanks to Johnny's quick reflexes Hank's head did not collide with the dashboard. "Roy, he's out!"

"Almost there." He reached for the radio to give a final update to dispatch.

* * *

 

Dixie had finished prepping treatment room 1 and returned to the base station when the update on Hank's condition came through. Her instincts as a skilled nurse told her that the captain was in rough shape, she went to the doctor's lounge and found Dr. Joe Early sipping at his cup of coffee.

"Joe, Station 51's captain is on his way in with what sounds like appendicitis. Kel wants you to meet him treatment room 1."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." He placed his barely touched cup of coffee down on the table and walked past Dixie, who was holding the door open.

* * *

 

The squad finally arrived in the emergency parking of Rampart. As soon as the squad came to a stop Johnny opened his door and wrapped Hank's arm around his shoulders. Using his other arm he took ahold of Hank's belt to use as leverage. He carefully lifted his unconscious captain from the cab of the squad and only had to wait a brief moment before Roy was at Hank's opposite side wrapping his other arm around his own neck. Johnny and Roy were able to easily carry their captain to the hospital doors where a gurney had been ready and waiting for their reluctant patient.

Dixie saw how pale and sweaty Hank's face had become. She put her hand to his forehead and felt the same intense fever that Johnny had been monitoring. With Hank laying secured on the gurney two orderlies quickly followed Dixie and took him into treatment room 1, where both Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early were waiting. Johnny and Roy tried to follow but Dr. Mike Morton had been made aware of the situation as well and kept the concerned paramedics from entering.

"Hold it fellas." Morton put is hand up and stood between the medics and the door to the room. "He has enough help, and we don't want it to get too crowded in there."

Johnny was immediately on guard and ready to argue but Roy sensed the impending explosion and defused the situation. He put his hand on Johnny's shoulder and agreed with Morton. "He's right, we've done everything we can. Let's go tell the guys what's happening."

Despite his desire to stay by his captain's side Johnny agreed with his partner to wait outside and update the rest of the guys at the station.

* * *

 

"Dix what's his temperature?" Dr. Early was focused on Hank's abdomen and didn't bother to look up.

She pulled the thermometer from between his teeth. "It's 103.2, and climbing."

Dr. Brackett had removed the bell of the stethoscope from Hank's chest. "Lungs are clear and heart's strong."

As soon as Dr. Early's hands approached the lower right quadrant of Hank's abdomen he winced with pain while still remaining unconscious. "Kel?"

"I saw Joe. I think Johnny and Roy's diagnosis was spot-on."

"Now the big question is do we wait for his temperature to come down or do we operate now?"

Dr. Brackett sighed as he put his hand on Hank's forehead. "I'd rather have the fever to come down first, but I don't think he can wait."

"I agree."

"Right, let's prep for an emergency appendectomy."

* * *

 

Roy had finished his call to the stationhouse to inform the rest of the crew on Captain Stanley's condition when Dixie walked into the doctor's lounge. Johnny was sitting on the sofa with a look of unparalleled impatience on his face, she sat down next to him and patted his knee affectionately.

"Dixie, how's he doing?"

"Kel and Joe both agree with your diagnosis."

Roy sat down at the small table. "He really does have appendicitis?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

Johnny rubbed at his chin. "Will he need surgery?"

"They're prepping right now." Dixie hated delivering bad news, especially to her two favorite paramedics. "Did anyone call his wife yet?"

"Yeah, Roy said that Mike Stoker called her as soon as they got back to the station. She'll be here soon."

* * *

 

"Damn." The surgery had begun and it was evident that Hank's appendix had in fact burst, Brackett was now removing some the dead tissue by hand and forceps. "Nurse, suction."

"They may have gotten him here just in time." Early was checking Hank's vitals on the monitors.

Brackett continued to clean the affected area's within Hank's abdomen. "Let's just hope an infection doesn't set in and ruin their hard work."

* * *

 

Johnny and Roy were waiting anxiously on the sofa in the doctor's lounge for an update on their captain. Fortunately, it was a slow day and they hadn't been dispatched to another call. Meanwhile Captain Stanley's wife, Linda, had arrived at the hospital; Dixie took her aside and informed her of everything that was happening and, of course, offered her a cup of coffee.

Johnny sighed heavily as he rose groggily from the sofa. "Man, this waiting game is painful!"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Roy remained seated on the sofa. "This is _exactly_ what I went through after your misadventure with a car last year!"

Johnny paused for a moment. "Sorry about that." He hadn't really taken the time to think about how his friends must've felt all the times when he was the patient.

"It's okay. You survived _and_ took Brice away, no apologies necessary!" Roy's jest at Brice helped lighten the mood for a moment.

Dixie returned to the lounge quietly and poured herself a cup of coffee. She turned around from the counter with her mug and took a sip before addressing the two paramedics who were impatiently waiting for her to speak.

"Your captain is going to make a full recovery." She smiled warmly at the duo as they let out a relieved sigh in unison.

Johnny sat back down on the sofa next to Roy. "Were there any complications?"

"Unfortunately, yes. His fever was high and his appendix did in fact rupture."

"Damn."

"Don't worry about it too much. Joe thinks it happened just minutes before they began the surgery. If you hadn't insisted on examining him when you did, he may not have made it to the hospital in time."

Roy rubbed at the back of his neck. "Does Linda know what happened?"

"I let her know as gently as possible."

"How's she holding up?"

"Scared, as to be expected. But also relieved to know he's going to be okay. She's sitting in the waiting room with Mike Stoker."

Johnny seemed a little surprised by that bit of information. "Stoker?"

Dixie took another sip of her coffee. "Yup. Apparently when he called her and heard the fear in her voice, he insisted that he drive her to the hospital himself."

"Mike is one hell of a guy." Johnny couldn't help but grin.

"I can tell. Even with his quiet demeanor." Dixie sat at the small table in the middle of the lounge and continued to enjoy her well deserved coffee.

Roy asked an obvious question. "If Cap's down, and Mike is here, who's at the station?"

"I think Mike mentioned Captain Hookraider and someone new, Jack Hudson, stepping in."

Now Johnny was trying not to laugh. "'Captain Hook', huh? I wonder how nervous Chet is _now_!"

Roy just shook his head in a humored fashion at Johnny's remark. "Dix, when can we see him?"

"Well, considering the extra step in the procedure to compensate for the rupture, I'd say about two more hours."

"Think we could-" Roy was cut off by dispatch coming through on his HT attached to his belt.

 _'Squad 51, what is your status?_ '

Roy answered the call with a flat tone. "Squad 51: Available at Rampart."

 _'Squad 51, woman trapped; 852 Elm St., 852 Elm St. Time-out: 10:49_."

"Squad 51, 10-4." Together Roy and Johnny rose from the couch. Johnny had quickly written down the address on his mini pad of paper that he kept in his shirt's pocket, and handed the information to Roy. "See ya' later Dix."

"Bye." She replied jokingly.

Johnny and Roy nodded to Mike who was still sitting with Linda in the waiting room as they exited the hospital. They climbed into the cab of the squad and drove off to the scene, their minds still focused on their captain. It was then a moment of deja vu dawned on Johnny. "Hey Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does this address sound so familiar?"

Roy thought about for a brief moment before the answered popped into his head. "Bookshelf lady."

"Bookshelf... Oh! Man, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Five bucks says its the same bookshelf." Now Roy was grinning.

"Not a chance! I bet it's a mattress this time."

"You're on partner."

* * *

 

The world seemed to be in slow motion. Hank felt incredibly weak, his body futilely tired, he felt hot as well. The voices of the people that surrounded him seemed so muffled and distant. He wanted to open his eyes but he didn't have the strength. A warm presence soothed him as it held his limp hand. The presence was familiar and loving. _'Linda'_. It didn't take Stanley long to realize that his wife Linda was holding his hand.

With the surgery a success Hank had been moved into recovery and finally his own room. Dr. Early himself escorted Linda to his room and they were both waiting for the anesthesia to wear off and for Hank to finally wake up. It was normally against hospital protocol to allow visitor's into a patients room so soon after surgery, but since she was the wife of a firefighter and he was the captain of the hospital's 'favorite paramedics', Dr. Early bent the rules for her.

"Dr. Early?" Linda still sounded worried despite the surgery being over. "How long does it normally take for someone to wake up after surgery?"

Dr. Early just smiled. "There are several factors at play, there is no universal time table."

"What do you mean?"

"It means he'll wake up when the anesthetic is clear of his system. It shouldn't be too long. Don't worry."

"Thank you doctor." Linda rubbed her hand over Hank's gently. His skin was warm from the fever that still lingered. "Hank? Can you hear me?"

Hank wanted to wake up and give Linda a hug but he still didn't have the strength to move. The words were becoming clearer as the haze induced by the medication began to slowly lift. Using every ounce of strength he could muster Hank squeezed his hand, Linda felt his grip tighten beneath her palm.

"Doctor, he's waking up!"

* * *

Johnny and Roy returned to the squad after their second call to the same house in that one day. Roy picked up the radio and called into dispatch to clear the scene.

It was a quiet ride for a moment. Johnny was starting to chew on the end of his green pen while he was lost in deep thought. Roy knew exactly what was Johnny was thinking about but decided to ask anyway. "What's on your mind partner?"

"I can..." He paused briefly as he continued to ponder the scene they had just witnessed. "I can understand someone getting trapped behind a large piece of furniture when the circumstances are just right..."

"Yeah?" Roy was holding back an inevitable laugh.

"But what I can't understand is how... How does a grown-woman... A _grown_ -woman," He repeated with emphasis. "not a _child,_ get locked inside their own bedroom?"

"I don't know. And I really don't want to know."

"It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Since when has it been part of our job requirement to deal with situations that make sense?"

"Huh... Good point." The silence returned for the briefest of moments before Johnny asked another question. "Want to see how Cap's doing?"

"Already called in a '10-8' to Rampart."

* * *

 

Hank felt Linda's gentle hand grasping at his own, the hand he so desperately wanted to hold but couldn't. Another hand reached down and rested momentarily against his slightly sweaty forehead: Dr. Early.

"He still has a fever but it's reduced considerably." He pulled his hand away and made a small note in the chart to update Hank's condition. "The antibiotics seem to be doing their job."

Linda's melodic voice returned. "Hank?"

At long last Hank was able to open his eyes. Though his vision was blurry but he recognized the sweet face of Linda instantly.

She smiled as she brushed a sweaty lock of dark hair from his forehead. "Hey, welcome back."

* * *

 

Johnny and Roy walked back into the hospital and right over to Dixie who was minding the base station. They didn't see Mike or Linda in the waiting room anymore. Roy inquired about their 'star patient' to the ever observant head nurse. "Hey Dix, how's Cap doing?"

"I just received word from upstairs that he is awake and with Linda."

"Good. That's good news. Now, where did Mike go?"

"After Dr. Early took Linda to see Hank, Mike decided to get back to the station."

"So soon?"

"He said something about needing to calm Chet's paranoia."

Johnny couldn't help but laugh. "Should've known."

Roy continued. "Can we see him?"

"Well, I suppose-" This time it was Dixie who was cut off by the HT sounding off.

_'Station 51, Station 8, Station 36: Structure fire; 1101 West Port. 1101 West Port. Time-out: 12:04'_

When Dixie heard three departments being called out she knew it was going to be a long day. "Wow, they've called in the cavalry."

Roy acknowledged dispatch. "Squad 51, 10-4." He looked at Johnny and sighed. "Let's move partner."

"Right behind ya'."

Dixie called out after them as they slipped through the doors. "Be safe!"

* * *

 

"Man, look at that header!" Johnny was leaning forward in his seat as the squad hastily approached the scene.

A thick black cloud of billowing smoke engulfed the building along the pier, creating a gloomy fog that floated over the calm bay. What was once a tall metal structure, designed to frame a luxury apartment complex, was now a smoldering ruin of twisted warped beams, broken boards and acrid haze.

Engine 51 and Station 8 had already arrived at the scene. Johnny and Roy climbed out of the squad and began slipping on their turn-out coats and oxygen tanks when Captain Hookraider approached the duo.

"DeSoto, Gage."

Roy answered their temporary captain. "How's it looking Cap?"

"Not too good. Some moron lit a cigarette and tossed the still burning match into a bucket of oily rags. The place went up like the 'Fourth of July'!"

"Anyone trapped?" Roy had slipped the protective mask over his face which quickly muffled his words.

"Just two workers unaccounted for." Hookraider looked back over his shoulder. "The foreman thinks they were both on the second floor."

"Right Cap!" Roy's shouted to compensate for hi muffled his acknowledgment of Captain Hookraider's directions. "Let's go Johnny."

Together Johnny and Roy walked at a brisk pace to the building to begin their search and rescue. Hookraider called out after them. "Both Lopez and Kelley are already inside doing a sweep! Tell them to get out and take a quick breather!"

Johnny turned slightly as he was jogging and waved toward Hookraider to let him know they heard his final order.

* * *

 

Dr. Early was checking Hank's pupils with his penlight. "How do you feel, Hank?" He clicked off the light and slipped it back in his coat pocket.

Hank was leaning heavily against his pillows, Linda still holding his hand. "A little light-headed. And kind of nauseous."

"That's normal after surgery. It should lessen within an hour or so. How's your pain?" He lifted back Hank's hospital gown and lifted up the bandage to check on the healing incision.

"Compared to this morning? Pretty damn good."

Satisfied that the incision was healing properly with no sign of infection Early replaced the bandage and gown. "Good. You're really lucky, you know?"

Hank sighed, a sign that he was finally admitting that he was in fact too ill to be working. "I really was that sick, wasn't I?"

"Yup. Fortunately Johnny and Roy were insistent enough to convince you to check in to the hospital."

"Yeah, I guess I owe them one." Linda squeezed his hand affectionately. "But Doc, could you do me a favor?"

"What's that Hank?"

"Don't tell them I said that!" He smiled sheepishly.

Dr. Early chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't. Doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Thanks Doc."

"Get some rest, I'll check on you later."

Linda ran her fingers through Hank's dark hair. "I'm glad you're okay."

" _I'm_ glad I'm okay." He winced slightly as he pushed himself into a more upright position against his pillows. "I'd hate to have to leave you over something so silly!"

"Don't talk like that, it's bad luck."

* * *

 

Johnny followed Roy into the smoke of the burning building. Once inside the 'lobby' Roy walked left while Johnny turned right, both took opposing routes in an attempt to find their colleagues and the trapped workers. The smoke made it difficult to see, fallen debris made it difficult to move, the sound of warping metal made communication difficult and the rising heat made it _increasingly_ difficult to maneuver at a steady pace.

The sound of crackling embers was typical, but the snapping floorboards caught Johnny off guard! He stopped and focused his attention toward the origin of the booming noise. Once the uproar silenced he instinctively called out very loudly for Roy. "Hey Roy? You okay?!"

Though brief, there was an agonizing pause before he heard his partner respond. "Yeah! I'm okay! Where are you?"

Johnny took in his surroundings and decided it was best to follow Roy's voice rather than try to direct him through the chaotic mess. "Stay there, I'll find you!"

Roy was careful to watch his footing while keeping an eye on a possible ceiling collapse while waiting for his partner to return. Johnny quickly appeared from across the length of the lobby and reunited with his partner.

"Do you know where that sound came from?" Johnny had to shout in order for his words to be understood thanks to the air mask.

"It came from in there!" Roy pointed to the rear of the lobby leading into the center of the building.

"Let's check it out."

* * *

 

Hank was laying in his bed absentmindedly flipping through the channels on the small television mounted on the wall.

Linda returned to the room with a mug of coffee in one hand and a small Styrofoam cup of water in the other. She sat in the chair next to the bed and handed the water to her husband. "Here you go."

Hank gingerly sipped at the water. "It seemed like you were gone for a long time." He continued to flip through the channels.

"It was hard to get through the waiting room. I was told an apartment building under construction caught fire and alot of the workers were injured."

"A fire?" Hank's instincts as both a firefighter and captain put him on edge. "Where?"

"I think they said it was down on Port."

He sighed heavily and leaned back against his pillows. "That's in the station's jurisdiction."

Linda grabbed onto his hand again. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right. I just hate not being there."

A breaking news bulletin suddenly flashed across the television screen blacking out the otherwise unnoticed program. A masculine voice cut in and began speaking on the situation. _'This just in, Channel 6 is reporting a massive blaze at a local construction site here on Port._ '

Hank's eyes widened when he saw not only his own station at the scene, but Station 8 and Station 36 pulling up to the scene as well. "Oh boy..." He leaned forward anxiously, Linda tightened her grip on his hand.

_'We've also received word that there was a possible collapse inside the building and that one or more fire personnel may be trapped.'_

Linda felt her husband suddenly tense up with worry as he become increasingly worried for his crew. "Oh man, if anything happens to them..." He couldn't finish his sentence as the very idea of someone on his crew becoming injured made him feel sick again.

* * *

 

Roy reached the rear of the crumbling lobby first, Johnny was following close behind. Roy tried calling out for survivors."Hey, Chet? Marco? Can you hear me?"

A quiet cough from the far corner of the room caught their attention, they froze in their footsteps and listened intently. Roy called out again. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

An unknown male voice responded between harsh coughs. "Yeah... I can- I can hear you!" Roy motioned for Johnny to stay put as he followed the voice and found a young man covered in soot and dirt leaning against the wall, huddled in the corner.

Roy grabbed onto the man's arm. "Come with me, I'll lead you out of here."

"I can't move man!" The man coughed again. "My belt..."

"Your belt?" Roy's eyes went toward the heavy nylon carpenter's belt around the man's waist. "What about it?"

"It's hooked on something, I can't move! The clasp is jammed too!"

Sure enough the bely had been hooked on a stray nail that was now sticking out of a warping wall, making it difficult for the man to grab ahold of to unhook the belt. "Okay, I'll get you free." Roy slipped off his oxygen mask so the man could take a few unhindered breaths.

While Roy went to work on freeing the man from his own belt Johnny continued to check the floor for their missing colleagues, the workers and the source of the noise. Johnny kept his hand on the thin walls to help guide him through the thickening smoke and falling ash. Keeping his eyes locked on the floor he scanned the area looking for any sign of disturbance or damage. A few oddly angled broken beams were sticking out of the floor in an unusual manner. Stepping closer to the crumbling area Johnny could see that there was now a larger gaping hole in the floor, leading down into the unfinished basement.

"Roy, I found where the floor caved in!"

"Alright! Stay there, I'll be back with a rope!" Roy had just freed the man and was escorting him out of the building to safety.

Kneeling down to balance on one knee Johnny called out for any survivor's who might've fallen into the freshly created pit. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

From deep down in the smoky pit Chet's voice responded. "Gage! I'm right here buddy!"

"Chet! Are you hurt?" Johnny had never been so glad to hear Chet's voice in his life!

"No, not a scratch. But Marco isn't looking too good!"

"Marco? Is he conscious?" His joy was short-lived as worry took over his mind.

"No! He hit his head when we fell, he hasn't moved since."

* * *

 

Dr. Early had returned to check on Hank. He immediately noticed the paled pallor and sweat sheen building on Hank's forehead. "Hank? Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh?" His eyes had been fixed on the television screen, he didn't even noticed Dr. Early's return. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Dr. Early put his hand on Stanley's forehead. "You feel warm still."

"I'm okay. I'm just a little on edge, that's all."

Dr. Early looked up at the television for a moment then turned his attention to Linda. She gave him a look suggesting that she was just as worried about Hank as he was. "I take it the fire at the pier isn't helping in your recovery."

Hank sighed, wincing with minor pain. "I guess that was pretty obvious."

Nodding Dr. Early took a thermometer from the cabinet on the wall of the room. "Put this under your tongue." He then took ahold of Hank's wrist and checked his pulse. "I know what I'm going to ask of you will be very difficult, but please, rest. Don't worry about the fire, worry about yourself."

Adjusting the thermometer between his teeth, Hank responded with his rarely seen passion. "Doc I can't _not_ worry. Not only are these men my friends, they're my brothers!"

"I know." Dr. Early kept his tone low and calm as he registered Hank's heart rate and retrieved the thermometer to read the temperature. "But right now the best thing you can do for them, is rest."

"Yeah." He agreed with Dr. Early but didn't sound convinced. "I'll try."

There was a knock on the door of Hank's room, Dixie popped her head in and addressed Dr. Early. "Joe, Station 36 is transporting a smoke inhalation victim and we're short of hands."

"I'll be right there Dix." He made his way to the door but stopped to offer one last peace of mind to Hank. "Everything will be fine in the end, you'll see." After giving Linda a reassuring nod he exited the room following Dixie.

Linda squeezed Hank's hand, keeping her grip firm but loving. "He's right."

"I know..." He leaned back against his pillows and shut his eyes tightly. Exhaustion overwhelmed his mind making him feel even worse.

* * *

 

Roy returned to the lobby with the rope, he saw Johnny kneeling down and did the same pose right at his partner's side. "What's going on?"

Johnny adjusted the strap on his oxygen mask as he explained the situation to Roy. "Chet and Marco are trapped down in the hole and Marco's unconscious. Chet said he hit his head on the way down and has been out ever since."

"Let's get them out of here! Hookraider said all the workers have been accounted for, so let's move!"

"Right!" Johnny took the rope and safety harness from Roy. He lowered it down into the pit directly into Chet's awaiting grip. "Alright Chet, get Marco secured and we'll have you guys out of there in no time!"

Chet did as he was asked. Quickly and efficiently Marco was secured into the harness. "Okay, he's ready to go."

Johnny and Roy took a firm grip on the rope and pulled at a steady pace, while Chet helped guide Marco upward in the most controlled manner that was possible. As Marco neared the top of the pit Roy reached down and grabbed ahold of his turnout coat, Johnny did the same and together they hefted their unconscious colleague out of the pit onto the warped floor.

Roy pressed his fingers against Marco's neck while Johnny unfastened the harness from around his waist to lower down again for Chet. "I have a pulse!" He saw a blood stain on Marco's face, just above his right eyebrow.

From down in the pit Chet called out again. "Get him out of here, don't wait for me!" The ominous and familiar sound of a creaking building near collapse filled the room. Johnny and Roy exchanged quick glances of concern then silently nodded, both men knew exactly what the other wanted to do.

Roy bent down and lifted Marco up and onto his shoulders as Johnny tosses the harness and rope down to Chet. "Let's move it Chet, Roy's already taking Marco out."

Thanks to his massive adrenaline rush Chet managed to get himself secured in the harness in record time! He tugged on the rope and called up to Johnny once more. "I'm secured, let's go!"

"Right!" Johnny pulled the rope up while Chet used his hands and legs to climb out of the pit as best as he could. Offering his hand Johnny pulled Chet out of the pit and onto the ash covered floor. "You hurt?"

"No, I'm okay." The room creaked again. "We better move!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

* * *

 

With Marco still over his shoulder Roy exited the building and headed toward the squad. Captain Hookraider spotted him and asked for an update. "Where's Gage and Kelley?"

"They're right behind me Cap." Roy lowered Marco to the ground and began unfastened his injured colleagues helmet and turnout coat.

A loud groan of metal and suddenly rush of air indicated that the interior of the structure had failed and subsequently collapsed. Roy looked up in time to see both Johnny and Chet running from the incoming dust cloud and duck for cover behind the engine. Roy instinctively positioned his body between Marco and the dust to try and protect him.

* * *

 

Hank was anxiously rubbing his hands through his hair as he watched the structure fail on his television screen. "I hope... I hope everyone was clear..."

Linda took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles in an attempt to calm her husband.

As the dust settled the news crew returned to the scene and got a closer shot of the rubble pile. Just over the reporter's shoulder Stanley recognized the two soot covered faces of Johnny and Chet calmly walking toward the squad, their helmets hanging from their hands.

The reporter had managed to corner Captain Hookraider and get an update. _'As you can see the building has in fact collapsed, but fortunately no one was inside the building when it failed. All workers and firefighters have been accounted for_. _All things considered, that was a terrible ordeal could've been far worse._ '

Hank let out a heavy sigh of immense relief, his hands relaxing as the knowledge of his crew's safety filled the air. "Wow... Way to go, guys!"

* * *

 

Marco instinctively put his hands over his face and eyes to block the bright light that suddenly blinded him. "Hey, hey! What's going on?"

Roy gently pulled Marco's hands away from his face. "Take it easy, I need to check your pupils."

"What? *¿Dónde estoy?" Marco temporarily slipped back to his native tongue as confusion set in as he tried to sit up.

"You're going to be okay. Do you remember what happened?" Roy helped Marco to lay back down so he could finish checking his eyes.

"Um..." He concentrated on the sounds and smells around him. "The fire! Chet and I went inside to check for trapped workers and then I was suddenly falling... That's all I remember."

Roy took a small cotton swab with rubbing alcohol and cleaned the cut above Marco's eye. "Yeah, Chet said you two fell through a hole in the floor."

Marco flinched as the alcohol burned against his fresh cut. "I take it Chet walked away without a mark, right?"

Roy laughed a little. "Yeah, looks that way."

"Some guys have all the luck..." Marco struggled to sit up again.

Putting his hand on Marco's shoulder, Roy helped guide him into an upright position. "Easy, don't move too fast. You may have a mild concussion."

Johnny had been reporting Marco's vitals to Rampart over the bio-phone while Roy finished the examination. Leaning over the hood of the squad, where the bio-phone had been opened, Johnny asked Roy for the pupillary response and smiled when he saw Marco awake and alert.

"Roy, how are his eyes?"

"Normal, round and reactive."

Johnny relayed the final bit of diagnostic information, wrote down Dr. Brackett's orders and closed the line. "Brackett says to keep him on O2 as precaution since he was trapped in the smoke for so long, then to transport when ready."

When Marco heard this he tensed up. "Transport? No, no, no... I'm fine! I don't need an ambulance."

Roy applied the sterile dressing to the wound above Marco's eye. "Sorry pal, doctor's orders."

Marco sighed in an exhausted and irritated manner as he laid back down. "*¿Por qué a mi?"

Sliding the oxygen mask over Marco's face he motioned for the ambulance attendants to help put Marco on the gurney for transport.

Chet was standing by 'Big Red' when he saw Marco being loaded into the ambulance. He walked over to Johnny and Roy. "How's he doing?"

Johnny answered curtly. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Chet's eyes widened with joy. "Marco? Can ya' hear me buddy?"

"No hablo Ingles..." Marco teased as the ambulance doors shut.

"Yeah, he heard me!"

* * *

Dr. Early returned to Hank's room. "Hank, I thought you'd appreciate an update on the fire."

Hank sat back up and leaned against his pillows anxiously. "You have no idea."

"No fatalities reported. A lot of smoke inhalation victims, all were employees working at the building."

Sensing that Dr. Early had more to say Hank urged him to continue. "And...?"

"But there was one Code-I."

Linda looked at her husband with concern building in her eyes. "Who?"

"Before I tell you the name I want to stress the fact that he's going to be fine. He was awake, alert and coherent at the scene."

"I take it the victim is someone from the station?"

"Unfortunately yes. Marco Lopez."

Linda ran her fingers through Hank's hair in a sympathetic and loving manner.

"Marco? What happened?"

"He and, I believe, Chet Kelley, fell through the floor."

"Chet's okay?" He sat up straighter as tension surged through his body.

Dr. Early nodded. "I imagine he'll have a few bruises but nothing serious. As for Marco, when he fell he hit his head and was out for about fifteen-twenty minutes."

"Concussion?"

"Most likely, but a mild one. No sign of any skull fractures or breaks had been reported. No sign of neck or spinal injuries reported either. We're going to run a full set of x-rays as a precaution but I have a feeling the only major trauma we'll find will in fact be the mild concussion."

"Good..." Hank covered his eyes with his hand as he laid back down.

"You should be cleared for duty at the same time Marco is."

"That's convenient." Hank said dryly without looking at Dr. Early.

Dr. Early smiled. "I don't think 'convenient' is the word he'd use."

Linda smiled as well as she continued to play with Hank's dark locks of hair.

A knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Early answered calmly. "Come in."

Johnny and Roy pushed the door open. Roy spoke first. "Hey Cap, we just wanted to see how it's going."

At the sound of Roy's voice Hank immediately perked up. He uncovered his eyes and spotted both Roy and Johnny in the doorway. "Hey fella's, how was the fire?"

"Oh you know..." Johnny strolled over casually to his bedside. "Lot of smoke, lot of heat..."

"Right. I forgot already." He carefully eyed his two paramedics, taking in all the soot and dirt that marred their uniforms. "I already heard about Marco, how's he doing?"

Roy spoke up again. "He'll be fine. Dr. Brackett says he's going to need a few stitches to close a cut over his eye and he's going to have a nasty headache, but other than that he's going to be okay."

Hank couldn't help but think of how close Marco was to his family and how worried they'll be. "Anyone call his mother yet?"

"Yeah, Chet did." Roy spoke with confidence about one colleague taking care of another.

Johnny started grinning. "She's already here. I think she drove faster than the ambulance!"

Hank wanted to laugh but the lingering pain in his side stopped him. "I'm glad everyone is okay."

Dr. Early couldn't help but grin at the camaraderie being displayed.

The familiar static of an incoming call from dispatch sounded off from Roy's HT. _'Squad 51, what is your status._ '

Johnny and Roy exchanged glances of building exhaustion before Roy answered. "Squad 51, available at Rampart."

 _'Squad 51; woman trapped: 852 Elm Street, 852 Elm Street. Time-out: 14:36_.'

After hearing the address Johnny and Roy exchanged glances of disbelief. Johnny silently mouthed to his partner. _'No way..._ '

Roy just nodded in a sarcastic manner. "Duty call..." They reluctantly headed toward the door.

"Uh, guys..."

They stopped and looked back at their captain. "What is it captain?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Johnny responded this time. "No problem Cap, and you don't have to thank us."

"Actually, I think I do."

Roy's curiosity had been piqued. "Why's that?"

Hank grinned. "Because from all the different ways you guys managed to scare me today, without even being in the _same room_ as me, I'm going to need the best paramedics in the county at my side. You guys are going to put me in an early grave!"

"Oh c'mon Cap!" Johnny playfully chimed in. "We're not _that_ bad."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Because, for once it wasn't _me_ that was brought in as a victim."

Roy and Hank answered dryly at the same time. "Funny."

"What?" Johnny sounded a little offended. "I don't get hurt that often."

Roy continued for the door, Johnny following close behind as Roy replied over his shoulder. " _That often_ , are you kidding?"

As the paramedic duo left the room Hank laid back down, finally relaxing and allowing his body to rest.

Dr. Early turned off the television set. "Rest. If your test results come back normal you can go home in two days."

"Thanks Doc."

Linda continued to smile as the crowd of visitor's left the room. "Now I understand why you keep doing what you do."

"What's that?"

"You said they are your brothers, now I know what you said was true. I'm happy for you."

Hank squeezed her hand. "They're your brothers too. If you ever need anything for any reason, any one of those men will be at your side in a heartbeat. Never forget that."

She kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_**-** **The End** _


End file.
